


John's Gone

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Noncon Edition [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad end, Implied Noncon/Child Molestation, Kinkfill, Murder, Really Bad End, Unprompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An umprompted meme fill. Triggery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/7587.html?thread=11551395#cmt11551395

-ectobiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 4:23-  
  
EB: hey dave!!!  
TG: shoutpoles  
TG: shoutpoles everywhere  
EB: heh heh, sorrrrrry!  
TG: please tell me you arent gonna do the eight thing too  
EB: hehe, no promises!  
TG: so what did you want  
TG: no offense bro but im kinda busy here  
TG: need to get my snack on before i get stuck in some piece of the scenery  
EB: oh, good timing!  
EB: i made some cookies.  
TG: well thanks honey did your put dinner in the oven and kiss the kids goodnight too  
EB: pfft, sheesh dave, so dramatic.  
EB: obviously i would be the daddy!  
EB: pipe and tie and fedora and cream pies to the face.  
TG: is that some kind of innuendo  
EB: oh, gross!  
EB: just take the stupid cookies while i retroactively freak out about my childhood.  
TG: no prob bro  
EB: cy4nch1p  
TG: thanks bro  
  
-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 4:27-  
EB: hey jade are you still asleep?  
-gardenGnostic is an idle buddy!-  
EB: guess so  
  
TG: good gog how much cinnamon did you put in these  
TG: i can barely taste anythinhujl.;;;  
EB: that's the point!  
TG: ebgerwag  
TG: wrrrrrrrrrrrrrnhgb  
EB: wow, the cyanide acts quick doesn't it!  
EB: it worked fast on the consorts but they're pretty small and also game constructs so i wasn't sure it'd be as fast on you!  
EB: good thing dad had those unpasteurized almonds in the house!  
EB: i alchemized them with some of rose's gushers and some stuff from the medicine cabinet.  
EB: i had to kill a lot of consorts to get that right!  
EB: but i guess you're kind of past reading this aren't you?  
EB: cuz you're dead! :)  
  
GG: not anymore! :)  
EB: oh good.  
GG: hey, dave is taking a nap on the job! >:(  
EB: he's probably pretty tired from all those time shenanigans!  
EB: maybe we should let him sleep.  
GG: yeah, okay!!  
EB: but we'll totally prank him later!  
  
-tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist at 4:13-  
TT: John, why are you giving cookies to the salamanders?  
EB: oh i wanted to test out a recipe nannaquin told me!  
TT: And here I thought the cake would be the extent of your baking today.  
TT: Oh my, that didn't look good.  
EB: no, it didn't :(  
EB: poor cyrus!  
TT: Why am I not surprised you named them?  
TT: And after titular movie characters as well.  
  
GG: hee hee, maybe we should!  
GG: oh man, sorry john!!  
GG: i have to stop and get something to eat...  
EB: oh hey, i actually have some cookies captchalogued!  
EB: nannaquin's been baking up a storm.  
GG: ooh, are they good?  
EB: i haven't really tried them.  
EB: after all the cake i've had today....  
GG: oh, i see, i guess you're kind of sick of sweets right now  
EB: yeah!  
EB: but here, i'll give you the code.  
EB: cy4nch1p  
GG: cyanchip???  
GG: are they blue?  
EB: maybe they have blue food dye in them.  
EB: nannaquin is a born prankster after all.  
GG: heh, thanks, i  
  
EB: but cyrus wasn't the title character!  
EB: he was the bad guy!  
TT: Surprisingly enough, the protagonist is not necessarily the 'good guy', John.  
EB: >:(  
TT: I digress.  
TT: I wonder why that happened?  
EB: dunno.  
EB: maybe sugar's bad for them? :(  
EB: i'm trying to get this recipe right.  
EB: but i'm so sick of baked goods!  
  
  
GG: ooooh!!!  
GG: stupid trolls >:(  
GG: telling me not to eat the cookies  
GG: i bet they want me to be hungry and miserable  
EB: probably!  
EB: you should show them  
GG: i'll definitely show them!!!  
GG: wow there's a lot of cinnamon in  
GG: john  
GG: john, why do i taste almondsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
EB: oh good, i was worried bec would save you :)  
  
TT: Well, I appreciate you overcoming your distaste in order to provide for me.  
EB: i still like baking, i've just had so many cakes today.  
EB: i'm just really sick of them right now.  
TT: I se  
EB: ?  
TT: Pardon.  
TT: My feet seem to have fallen asleep.  
TT: No wait  
TT: I'm going numb.  
TT: John, I\  
EB: finally!  
EB: i was afraid the paralytic wouldn't kick in in time.  
TT: jokhhn['  
EB: and look, i'm almost to your gate!  
EB: i love it when a plan comes together, don't you? :)


	2. Chapter 2

You thud to the floor, eyes wide. The room is warm - the perfect temperature, in fact, as is the entire planet - but you're shivering all over.  
  
You were wrong about being numb; you just suffered a loss of motion, function. A dull ache shadowed your body when you fell out of the chair; you can acutely feel the prickle of the carpet on your cheek. You can blink and breathe, but control neither function.   
  
In a cruel, cliche irony you would usually be thrilled to dissect alongside a certain coolkid....all that moves are your eyes.  
  
You direct them to the open window when something dark flickers beyond it; nothing on this world is dark, save you.  
  
A dull roaring can be heard, before gangly legs slip over the sill and the noise cuts out. A tall, lean boy ducks inside, unstrapping and dropping a brightly-colored jetpack as he does. He spots you and grins.  
  
 _No._  
  
"hi rose!!!!" He beams ecstatically at you. He's even cuter in person, on the edge of being handsome. His eyes are bright and warm, open as his smile.  
  
 _No._  
  
"wow, you sure are pretty!" He tucks an errant, wind-swept strand of dark hair behind one ear, then kneels by you and repeats the motion with your platinum blonde. He's still smiling, buckteeth surprisingly charming. You shiver against his hand.  
  
His eyes widen. "oh, can you feel that?!" The surprised glee on his face turns your stomach.  
  
 _Oh god, no_.  
  
"that's good, i was worried that the cake would make you numb all over or something!" His eyes crinkle - he has a dimple - as he smiles again, pure sincerity. "at least i don't have to check!" Your blood freezes at that last word.  
  
His fingers slide down your jaw, throat, over your shoulder, down you back. His eyes are half-lidded with quiet contemplation as he explores your body.  
  
A plethora of _ping!_ s from your computer make him frown. He stands up and turns towards it, checking the messages.  
  
"man, what's up with the tro-" He- _John_ stops, eyes wide as a new message pops up.  
  
He looks very, very slightly enraged.  
  
It is absolutely terrifying.  
  
All you can see of the new contact is bright orange text; John blocks your view as he types rapidly, keys poundingly harsh in your ears. Finally he turns away, and hits the power button.  
  
He turns back to you.   
  
"where were we?"  
  
 _No no no._  
  
He rolls you onto your back, planting a sweet, delicate kiss on your temple. You stare at him, trying desperately to speak, to move, but all you manage is an animal sound, incomprehensible.  
  
He laughs. Not a giggle, either, just a broken chuckle. He rolls one hand down your face. "nerves, huh?" He smiles, kisses your lips, pulls back. "don't worry," he says, all reassurance, "it's my first time too."  
  
 _NO_.


	3. Chapter 3

You shake him again, with the same result: none. Dave Strider is dead, has left the building kicked the; no, no gotta focus.  
  
A ping from his iShades alerts you: one message from Jade, the remainder of a conversation with John. You swallow thickly and float over, gingerly taking the sunglasses. It feels like killing him all over again.  
  
His eyes are open. You close them.  
  
-gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 4:28-  
GG: hey, no sleeping on the job! >:(  
TG: oh gog  
GG: ???  
TG: hes not sleeping  
GG: what  
GG:

TG: jade

TG: jade are you there  
TG: JADE  
TG: okay this isnt funny anymore

You're shaking now, eyes flickering from the corpse to the screen and back again. No. No, no, no.

You check John. Please don't....please don't let him be dead, or dying, or hurt. Oh gog, please don't let him cry....

The shades drops out of your numb hands as your read the remainder of the log. What. No.

Your hands are trembling in a distinctly uncool way as you grasp at the iShades again, tapping out a response.

EB: i had to kill a lot of consorts to get that right!  
EB: but i guess you're kind of past reading this aren't you?  
EB: cuz you're dead! :)  
TG: what the fuck

-EB is now an idle buddy-

What? Where did he- you catch a glimpse of motion on the monitor and turn in time to see Rose fall out of her computer chair. Oh god. Oh god, not her too. You try to message her, but she lays stiff and unmoving on the floor. She blinks a few times, though, and her chest moves, so at least she isn't dead.

And then.

And then Egderp saunters in through her windowsill like some shitty B-movie lover. You message her again, hoping he can come and explain things.

-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 4:31-  
TG: dude  
TG: dude what the fuck  
TT: dave???  
TT: oh, davesprite! hi! :)  
TG: my name is not fucking davesprite  
TG: and what the fuck do you mean hi  
TT: shut up.  
TG: daves lying here like a bad timeline and  
TG: what  
TT: i said shut the fuck up davesprite.  
TT: :)  
TG: oh gog  
TG: egderp what the fuck seriously  
TT: don't fucking call me that, davesprite! :)  
TG: cut it with the smilies john  
TG: seriously what the fuck  
TG: okay haha great prank  
TG: bustin our sides here  
TG: pranksters gambit about to make a hole in the wall i bet  
TT: actually, i'm killing you all!  
TT: well not rose, of course :)  
TT: i have plans for her.  
TG: haha makebelieve time is over  
TT: i wonder what happens to sprites when their players die? do you fade?  
TT: hey, look at your hand, tell me if you can see through it.

You CAN, actually, but you're not about to admit it. For a feathery asshole ghost with no internal organs, your stomach sure is twisted up.

TG: okay real funny  
TG: tell jade she got me  
TG: she can laugh at the coolkid if she wants  
TG: ill admit defeat like a man  
TT: hee hee hee!  
TG: the fuck  
TG: cmon this isnt funny anymore  
TT: i'm always funny!  
TG: youre seriously starting to scare me here  
TT: ahaha, so the coolkid isnt made of stone.  
TT: look this is fun and all but i've been ignoring rose and that's not polite!  
TT: it took a lot of effort to set this date up.  
TG: date  
TG: the fuck  
TT: haha, u mad bro? :)  
TG: youre thirteen the youngest of us not a fucking child molester  
TT: irony, right?  
TT: thought you'd like that.  
TG: john this is sick  
TG: stop it  
TT: and you're right, i am the youngest!  
TT: happy birthday to me....  
TT: i'm gonna go unwrap my present now!  
TT: enjoy dissipating! :)

-TT is now an idle buddy-

You watch helplessly as he punches the power button and waltzes over to Lalonde.You try to grab something in the room, a bookshelf or something, dump it on him, but your fingers pass through the computer. You're barely more than orange vapor now, the last of your energy going towards trying to pester your former friend.

The iShades hit the ground as you begin to cry.


End file.
